


Honeyflame’s Plan

by nissabug



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen, i don’t want to spoil a lot tho so, more tags added later, there’s murder and violence yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nissabug/pseuds/nissabug
Summary: Honeywish is WindClan’s new medicine cat, after the death of her mentor, and feels nothing can stop her now from getting what she wants, even StarClan themselves.But when her perfect life falls to pieces, she threatens the peace of the four Clans, and the lives of every cat in the forest.Her plan is in motion. Nothing will get in her way. Not even StarClan.((discontinued))





	1. Prologue

A middle-aged tortoiseshell she-cat laid in a moon-washed clearing, her fur glowing in the white light. A light breeze whisked her fur, rolling over the hills and swaying the grass. Her eyes flashed open; they glittered with starlight, and she realized where she was. Where she wasn’t supposed to be - not yet. As she sat up, her heart lurched with disappointment.

 

“Specklelight.” A gentle voice called from the tall grasses. The tortoiseshell turned her head to see a slender young she-cat pad her way over. Her ginger fur twinkled and swirled, always in motion, but her playful eyes twinkled the most. “I did not expect to see you here so early,” she said.

 

“Neither did I,” Speckelight muttered, before rubbing her cheek with the other she-cat. “It’s good to see you, Flowerslip.”

 

Flowerslip pulled away, and her eyes filled with worry. Specklelight’s breath caught in her throat, keeping her silent. “I wish I came with good news, though. But I guess death doesn’t go how you expect it. I assume you know what happened tonight.”

 

Specklelight nodded solemnly, folding her tail neatly over he paws.

 

“And you know _whom_.”

 

The mottled she-cat let out a sigh. “Unfortunately. Is it something that went wrong in her training? Was there something I should have done differently?” she asked, fear edging her voice.

 

Flowerslip shook her head. “A cat’s destiny falls into their own paws. They are entirely in control, and not even their family or closest mentor can prevent it. This is the path she chose to follow, regretfully, but there’s nothing we can do to change it, not even StarClan.”

 

Specklelight flattened her ears against her head. “What do you mean? There must be _something_ that will spoil her plans!”

 

“We know a lot about the Clans,” Flowerslip said gently. “But we cannot see everything that lies ahead.”

 

“You knew she would turn on us.” Specklelight’s fur rose on her back as she hissed. “Why didn’t you warn me?”

 

Flowerslip looked at her old apprentice and sighed. She always had a sharp tongue, and never feared speaking her mind, even with StarClan. She brushed her tail on her friend’s back soothingly and met her fiery gaze, eyes locking. “There was nothing we could do. As a medicine cat, you should know this, Specklelight,” she murmured.

 

The tortoiseshell stared a few moments longer, then sighed and sat back down. “Then what do you suggest we do? Just let her destroy the Clans from the inside out?” she asked, tail lashing. “It’s what she’s wanted for so long, and now we know not even murder will stop her.”

 

Flowerslip‘s gaze lowered. “She will be stopped. I know that much. But her damage will already be done, and numerous cats will die that don’t need to,” she said. “However, there is a sort of prophecy that may ease your fears.

 

_“The rotting tree will splatter blood, but its reaching branches will be dripping in the same blood. At the end, one branch will overcome and separate, killing the tree for good.”_

 

Specklelight frowned. “I don’t understand. The branch is rotting as well, how can it be of any use to us? And what do trees even have to do with this?”

 

“It’s vague, I know, but this is the prophecy that’s been given to us,” Flowerslip said. “But no matter what devastation the Clans go through in the next few seasons, we must remember this prophecy. The rotting tree _will_ be killed.”

 

Specklelight narrowed her eyes but nodded. “Who will you give this prophecy to? It can’t be to WindClan; their medicine cat won’t listen.”

 

Flowerslip beckoned with her tail down to the river. The two she-cats briskly walked side by side down the hillside, Specklelight’s whiskers quivering with anticipation. The river was moving slowly, pushed by the breeze, and the moon reflected perfectly onto the water, broken occasionally by small waves.

 

The medicine cats rested on the bank and stared into the depths. Flowerslip broke the surface with her paw, causing a pattern of ripples. They revealed a small brown tabby tom, curled up in his nest, his flanks rising and falling. Around him were piles of herbs, laid out to dry on the ground.

 

Specklelight flicked her ear. “That’s Smallfern. What does RiverClan have to do with WindClan’s problems?”

 

Flowerslip heaved a sigh. “It won’t just be WindClan’s problem. This will affect all the Clans if she gains enough power. However, it will most directly affect RiverClan. We hope it will stop there,” she said. She swept her tail over the tom’s reflection, washing it away. “I will send him this prophecy. Hopefully he can change something.”

 

In RiverClan’s camp, Smallfern awoke from his dream, eyes wide and breath heavy. Fear shuddered along his spine as he looked around the medicine cat den, in case anyone else was there. Luckily it was only his apprentice Sunpaw, still asleep with her tail over her muzzle. Smallfern sighed, then pulled himself out of his nest and sat outside his den, staring at the moon overhead.

 

Flowerslip had sent him a prophecy. She was WindClan’s medicine cat when he was an apprentice, many moons ago. Why had she come to him, out of all cats? How important was this prophecy to RiverClan, or even all the Clans? It was so vague, how could he possibly come to a conclusion from that?

 

The breeze ruffled Smallfern’s fur. He let it sweep over him for a bit longer, then went back into his den and fell back to sleep. No StarClan cat came to him again that night, but Flowerslip’s words still rang through his mind in his dreams.

 

_The rotting tree will splatter blood, but its reaching branches will be dripping in the same blood. At the end, one branch will overcome and separate, killing the tree for good._


	2. Allegiances

**WindClan**

 

Leader: Cinderstar - long-haired dark gray tom with pale neck fur and amber eyes

 

Deputy: Rabbitrunner - light brown tabby she-cat with a bobbed tail and blue eyes

Apprentice: Rainpaw

 

Medicine Cat: Honeywish - golden tabby she-cat with darker spots and blue eyes

 

Warriors

 

Applenose - ginger she-cat with green eyes

    Apprentice: Lilypaw

 

Eaglewatcher - large black tom with brown paws and amber eyes

 

Stormflower - fluffy silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 

Cloverpelt - brown and white she-cat with green eyes

    Apprentice: Milkpaw

 

Hareclaw - brown and white tom with yellow eyes

 

Sunnytail - white she-cat with a ginger tail and green eyes

 

Gorsewhisker - ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

 

Ravenfeather - black tom with gray paws and green eyes

 

Lavenderheart - light gray tom with blue eyes

 

Apprentices

 

Rainpaw - gray tabby tom with green eyes

 

Lilypaw - black she-cat with green eyes

 

Milkpaw - white she-cat with pale tabby patches and amber eyes

 

Queens

 

Littletuft - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes (mother of Gorsewhisker’s kits: Skykit and Daisykit)

 

**RiverClan**

 

Leader: Streamstar - silver she-cat with a white chest and yellow eyes

 

Deputy: Mintmuzzle - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

 

Medicine Cat: Smallfern - small brown tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Sunpaw

 

Warriors

 

Troutwhisker - calico she-cat with yellow eyes

    Apprentice: Oakpaw

 

Moonface - tortoiseshell tom with half a black face and amber eyes

 

Willowsplash - ginger tabby she-cat with white splashes and blue eyes

 

Yellowtail - yellow tabby tom with amber eyes

 

Peonyshine - pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes

 

Nightflower - black tom with green eyes

 

Marshfang - gray tabby tom with blue eyes

 

Apprentices

 

Sunpaw - ginger she-cat with a white chest and blue eyes

 

Oakpaw - dark brown tom with green eyes

 

**ShadowClan**

 

Leader: Shimmerstar - sleek black she-cat with amber eyes

 

Deputy: Hawkshade - mottled black and brown tom with yellow eyes

 

Medicine Cat: Daisybee - calico she-cat with green eyes

 

**ThunderClan**

 

Leader: Mothstar - brown tabby she-cat with golden stripes and blue eyes

 

Deputy: Dovelight - light gray she-cat with green eyes

 

Medicine Cat: Pinebreeze - black tom with a white chest and green eyes


	3. Chapter 1

“It looks like you’ll be having kits in the next few moons!” Honeywish purred, pressing Sunnytail’s belly with a paw. The early leaf-fall sun shone warmly through the medicine cat den, making Honeywish’s spotted pelt shine golden. Her herbs dried by the entrance, and the white she-cat laid on one of the mossy nests in the den.

 

Sunnytail smiled. “That’s wonderful! I can’t wait.”

 

Honeywish let her sit up. “Will you be moving into the nursery yet?”

 

The queen shook her head. “I want to continue my duties for as long as I can!” she mewed. “I’ll be bored sitting in the nursery all day when I could still be hunting.”

 

“That’s just like a queen,” Honeywish said, her whiskers twitching in amusement. “Always so stubborn and waiting until the last minute.”

 

Sunnytail purred, then waved her tail as she left the den. When she was out of sight, Honeywish sighed and laid on her side, letting her belly lay out. She was looking much pudgier than normal, and she was honestly surprised no one had noticed yet. The she-cat gazed down at her stomach lovingly, then purred and gave it a few licks. “Soon you’ll be able to meet your Clanmates,” she whispered. “So very soon.”

 

“What was that?”

 

Honeywish felt her heart jump in her throat, and she turned to the entrance to Eaglewatcher, his tail flicking with interest.

 

“Just thinking out loud about some herbs,” she lied, letting the hair on her back go flat again. “Is there something you need?”

 

Eaglewatcher nodded. “The apprentices want to go out and help you gather herbs.” He stepped aside from the entrance, and three cats stood with prey in their jaws. Lilypaw held a large rabbit. Their eyes sparkled.

 

Honeywish blinked in surprise, then let out a long purr. “That’s so sweet of you three! Let’s eat the rabbit together, and then we’ll head out.”

 

The four cats took the prey to the clearing and settled down, each taking a bite of the rabbit. They all finished rather quickly, but Honeywish probably ate the most, especially since she hadn’t eaten all day. She had kits to feed, after all. When they were done, the sun was starting its long trek back to the horizon. Honeywish and the apprentices headed out of camp and toward the river.

 

“What are we looking for?” Milkpaw asked, looking nervously at the vast amount of plants growing on the bank.

 

“Watermint, chervil, and thyme. The first two are the most important, though. I want to have enough before leaf-bare comes and they stop growing,” Honeywish replied. “If I give each of you a plant and tell you what they look like, can you three find them?”

 

The three young cats nodded eagerly, and Honeywish stopped herself from frowning as her belly pricked; could she really trust these cats to gather the right herbs? But she shook the worry out of her fur and purred. “Great! Lilypaw, watermint has purple flowers and lots of leaves...”

 

When she was done, Lilypaw, Milkpaw, and Rainpaw set out in different directions, sniffing alongside the river. “Make sure to leave some so the herb can continue to grow later on!” Honeywish called after them. Another pain struck her belly, so she laid on her side and let the cool setting sun wash over her. Soon she felt much more relaxed, as did her kits.

 

Rainpaw returned first with clumps of chervil in his jaws. Then Milkpaw and Lilypaw came later, with Lilypaw holding many more leaves than Milkpaw was. “I could smell some thyme, but the plants I found weren’t growing or were shriveled up. I’m sorry.” The white and tabby she-cat looked at her paws in defeat, but Honeywish lifted up her chin with her tail.

 

“Don’t worry about that,” Honeywish assured her gently. “We still have some in the den, and if we run out we have poppy seeds. Maybe there will be some next time.”

 

Milkpaw nodded, but she still didn’t look sure of herself. Honeywish stood up and pointed her tail in the direction of camp. “Let’s take these back before-“ A sharp pain cut her off, surging from her stomach and through to her legs. She hissed through her teeth and tried not to collapse.

 

The apprentices looked at each other in shock and concern. “What’s wrong?” Milkpaw asked, as she didn’t have herbs in her mouth.

 

The golden she-cat didn’t have time to answer. “Lilypaw, Rainpaw, go to camp and put the herbs in my den, then tell Cinderstar I’m coming,” Honeywish rasped through the pain. Without question, the dark apprentices nodded and bounded off into the distance, tails trailing behind them. Honeywish turned her gaze to Milkpaw. “Help me get to camp. Quickly!”

 

Milkpaw let Honeywish lean on her, and they hurried to camp as fast as they could without running. Sometimes they’d have to stop when another pain struck her, but they eventually made it to camp as the sun started to set.  _ This feels like fire!  _ Honeywish thought as they entered the camp.  _ But your lives will be worth it, my sweet kits _ .

 

Applenose looked up from where she was sharing tongues with Eaglewatcher. “What’s going on?” she asked, her fur pricking with fear.

 

Honeywish looked at the nursery, but her stomach twisted again and she instead collapsed on the sandy ground. Milkpaw jumped to the side. 

 

Cinderstar came from where he sat on the Tallrock. His eyes flickered with anger, but he calmly asked, “What’s wrong, Honeywish?”

 

Honeywish clenched her teeth as her body jerked with another spasm. “I’m having kits!” she hissed. Gasps and murmurs rippled through the clearing, but the she-cat ignored them and continued, “Someone get me raspberry leaves from my den. And a stick!”

 

At first, no cat moved. But Rabbitrunner, the deputy, pushed her way next to Cinderstar and narrowed her eyes. “Just because she’s a medicine cat doesn’t mean we shouldn’t help her give birth. She’s in pain, and we’re her Clanmates. Hop to it!”

 

Applenose scurried around the camp to find any fallen sticks from the bushes, while Milkpaw went to the medicine den and looked for what she remembered to be raspberry leaves. They both came back as Honeywish let out a screech.

 

The first kit came quickly, and Sunnytail took charge, nipping open its sac and licking it clean. “It’s a she-kit.”

 

Breathing hard, Honeywish gazed lovingly at the tiny life she gave. The kit looked just like her, with a dappled tabby pelt, but silver and white. She opened her mouth to coo at her, but another pain rippled through her, and she had to start pushing again.  _ There’s plenty more where that came from _ , she thought bitterly.

 

Another convulsion, and another kit rolled onto the sand. “A tom,” said Sunnytail, who handed the kit to Applenose for her to clean. The tom-kit was skinny and black, with ears even larger than Honeywish’s. The she-cat purred for a second before beginning to push again. By this time, the stick was already broken and Eaglewatcher was searching for another.

 

“How many are in there?” Lilypaw whispered to Rainpaw, earning a sharp glare from Sunnytail. 

 

The white and ginger queen then prodded Honeywish’s belly. “You’re halfway there,” she said, just as the third kit was born. “Another tom.” She groomed the fluffy kit quickly, then placed him next to his mother with his suckling siblings. 

 

He was dark gray, but with silver ruffles around his neck and through his fur, almost like a second pelt.  _ Just like his father. _

 

The last kit took some time, due to both it and the mother’s weakness, but it finally came out and Honeywish felt the pressure and pain escape her body. She took the kitten and cleaned it herself. “A beautiful she-kit,” she mewed softly. The kit was fluffy and cream, so bright against her dark siblings. Honeywish purred as the small kit finally began to suckle. 

 

The sun was gliding on the horizon, and Silverpelt began to shine onto the WindClan camp. Cinderstar moved to stand in front of Honeywish, his amber eyes burning. “What is the meaning of this?” he demanded. “What happened to your medicine cat vow?”

 

Honeywish flattened her ears. “You know very well what the meaning of this is,” she hissed quietly, to where only he could hear it. 

 

Cinderstar stared at her in shock, and Honeywish could see the exact moment where realization struck him. The leader bared his teeth and growled. “You went against your word to StarClan. Have you no shame?”

 

“StarClan willed this! They let this happen! They  _ want  _ it to happen!” Honeywish barked, but inside she was bewildered. “You have no idea what StarClan want. You don’t speak to them,  _ I  _ do.”

 

Cinderstar went silent, but rage continued to twist his features. A few tense moments passed, almost choking the air out of the rest of the cats gathered around them. Finally, with a lash of his huge bristling tail, he spoke. “Honeywish, you are exiled from WindClan! You broke your promise, and we cannot have such a wreckless cat as our connection to StarClan. Leave!”

 

Honeywish’s fur rose, and she wanted to scream in fury.  _ He acts as if he had no part in this!  _ she thought angrily, not moving from her spot in the clearing.  _ I can’t believe I loved this cat. _

 

Rabbitrunner rushed in front of the leader, hackles raised, and Honeywish blinked in surprise at the young deputy. “We can’t kick her out when she just gave birth to kits!” she insisted, her blue eyes glowing in the darkness. “At least let her stay to regain her strength, and then she can leave.”

 

Cinderstar lowered his gaze to Rabbitrunner. His whiskers twitched, then he continued. “Fine. She can stay tonight, but by sunhigh tomorrow she will be out of our territory. I don’t care where she goes.” With that, he turned and went to sleep under the Tallrock, obviously set on his decision.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Honeywish awoke from her temporary nest in the nursery, a fire burning in her heart. She left her kits with Littletuft and made her way to Cinderstar, who was grooming his pelt after waking up. Rabbitrunner was organizing patrols, and the Clan wasn’t going to pay attention to them. Either way, she beckoned him to a bramble thicket where they could speak in private. 

 

“You can’t just exile me like this!” she hissed sharply when they settled down. “These are your kits as well.”

 

“The Clan doesn’t need to know that, and they won’t after you’re gone,” Cinderstar said coldly. “As far as I know, I have no mate or kits.”

 

Honeywish wanted to claw his ears off, but she knew it wouldn’t help anything. She simply hardened her gaze and lowered her voice to a soft growl. “Very well then. But rest assured, you  _ will  _ regret this decision,” she said, and her voice raised as her anger did. “The whole Clan will! This is against the will of StarClan!”

 

Cinderstar pushed her out of the brambles, and the Clan turned to look at the commotion. The clearing fell silent again, and Honeywish cursed their fear. “If StarClan so willed it, they would have stopped me from making this decision last night in my dreams. But no. You and your kits will leave right now.”

 

Honeywish narrowed her eyes. “What about sunhigh?”

 

“Never mind that,” he growled. “Get out of my territory. Rabbitrunner, help her carry her kits to the border.”

 

Rabbitrunner sent the patrols on their way, then padded with a fuming Honeywish to the nursery to pick up her kits. Rabbitrunner grabbed the two she-kits, while Honeywish lifted the toms. They started on their way to the gorse tunnel exit, but the ex-medicine cat set her kits down and turned to Cinderstar, who had leapt to the top of Tallrock. 

 

“I change my name for Honeyflame, for the flames I will set in WindClan territory. In all the Clans!” she hissed. Cats left in the clearing whispered to each other in shock and fear, all their gazes set on her. “You all will regret rejecting me and my children like this. I will see to it.” Honeyflame then picked up her kits and left the camp, Rabbitrunner trailing behind her hesitantly.

 

Cinderstar said nothing.

 

They traveled to the edge of the territory, and stopped at the farm that sat unoccupied on the hills. Cats would come and go there, sometimes stopping to hunt the abundance of mice on the way to Highrocks. Honeyflame was unsure if a cat lived there currently, but it didn’t matter at this point. “This will do for now,” she said, setting down her mewling kits. 

 

Rabbitrunner did the same and looked at Honeyflame with large blue eyes, full of confusion. “You don’t have to do this, Honeywish.”

 

“Honey _ flame _ ,” the golden she-cat hissed, and Rabbitrunner flinched. “And you have no idea what I’m going to do. But you probably won’t like it.” Her voice rolled into a purr, and Rabbitrunner shrunk back.

 

“You’ve changed. You’re crazy.”

 

“No, the Clan rules are! They’ve stopped listening to StarClan and the only cat that can interpret what they say.”

 

Rabbitrunner flicked her short tail. “Good luck out here.” She swiftly turned and bolted back up the hills, disappearing over the horizon. 

 

Honeyflame scoffed, then returned her gaze to her kits. Quickly, she created a makeshift nest out of hay, big enough for her and all four kits. Sunlight shone through the holes in the roof, and a tiny stream of water trickled outside of the barn entrance. She settled into her nest with the kits, letting them suckle, and remembered they needed names.

 

_ No one else is here to help me, _ she thought, and Cinderstar popped into her mind. Honeyflame hissed and shook her head, then looked down at the kits lovingly.

 

“This one is definitely Batkit,” she said, flicking her tail to the black tom. His ears were big, and his pelt was dark and fitting. He squeaked when her muzzle touched his.

 

Her gaze shifted to the gray tom. “Wolfkit,” she decided, liking the fierceness of the name. He was bigger than his littermates, and would grow into a great fighter someday.

 

Then she looked down at the silver tabby. She was the smallest of the litter, but not as weak as her sister. “You will be Hazekit.” The kit yawned and curled deeper into her mother’s belly. Her pelt glistened in the sunshine like mist.

 

Finallly, her eyes rested on the cream she-kit. The most frail of the litter; her fur made her look the same size as the others, but she was unhealthily tiny, and Honeyflame made sure she got the most milk out of her siblings. The queen then purred, “Rosekit. My sweet Rosekit.” A beautiful name, but all roses had thorns hiding under their soft leaves.

 

Honeyflame sighed and watched her kits fall to sleep one by one. They were her whole world, and her whole reason for living. They would definitely help carry out her plan.


End file.
